METAL GEAR The Movie
by BigBoss213
Summary: This is a joint effort by 3 Fan Fiction authors. This is a version of Metal Gear as a movie script. For all the info, please read the Disclaimer and Author's Note, PLEASE!!! READ AND REVIEW THIS!!! Me and my friends would like to know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

***Disclaimer: We do not in anyway own METAL GEAR or any related charactors or this story. Otacon is a registered Trademark of the Otacorp of the Otaku Convention. Cyrax is a borrowed name from Mortal Kombat.  
  
Authors Notes: Myself and my friends like to make movies, yep, little homemade movies. This time, we chose our favorite game, Metal Gear. In order to read this story, you need to pretend that the Metal Gear games never took place. (I know, it's hard too) The story is most likely a remix of Metal Gear/Metal Gear Solid. We were gonna put this in the Misc. Screenplays under Movies, but we figured that it'd be better off here. You do not have to enjoy or like this script, but we think you may. Enjoy, we hope. Also, go easy on us, we have never written any time of movie script before, give us some pointers if you think we could fix something. Finally, (dont' worry this is it) we didn't add action sequence in the script because we were gonna add that as we shot it. ***  
  
METAL GEAR  
  
The Movie  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
BigBoss213  
  
&  
  
Otacon  
  
Based on the idea by  
  
Clag  
  
  
  
First Draft  
  
March 31st, 2002  
  
  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Solid Snake  
  
Hal Emmerich/Otacon  
  
Colonel Roy Campbell  
  
Cyrax  
  
Revolver Ocelot  
  
Big Boss  
  
Doctor Naomi Hunter  
  
Natasha Romenenko  
  
Kenneth Baker  
  
Secretary of Defense Jim Houseman 


	2. A Good Idea

Scene 001  
  
Fade-in.  
  
A dark office. There is a man sitting behind a desk with his back to the camera, Big Boss. Another man, Ocelot, stands next to the desk. Only the blank computer monitor lights the room.  
  
Big Boss: They're trying to stop me. I know they have that new weapon. If only I could get my hands on it, it would turn the odds in my favor.  
  
Ocelot: Odds?  
  
Big Boss: If war is the key, having that weapon of mass destruction, is the only way to win. I can't let them beat me!  
  
Ocelot: What about the Genome Army?  
  
Big Boss: Bunch of brainless fools!  
  
Ocelot: But why war boss?  
  
Big Boss: My life dream is to bring Outer Heaven. However, they want to stop me. If they are building this weapon to take me down, then war is the answer. We need to come up with a weapon that is just as powerful.  
  
Ocelot: Or, the weapon itself.  
  
Big Boss: (Spins around in chair, look's at Ocelot)  
  
Ocelot: Boss, I have a good idea.  
  
Fade-out.  
  
Credits Role. 


	3. The E-Mail

Scene 002  
  
Fade-in.  
  
A bright kitchen.  
  
Otacon and Solid Snake are sitting at a table drinking coffee. On the table is a newspaper, as well as a laptop.  
  
Otacon: Snake, you've been called in by FOXHOUND. They need you to do an assignment.  
  
Snake: What assignment, Otacon?  
  
Otacon: They want you to infiltrate a government facility. Our boss believes that a new type of weapon is being developed there.  
  
Snake: It has to be a nuke. Why else would they contact our division of FOXHOUND?  
  
Otacon: Come on Snake, we know you're the best man to do this. They need you. Here. (Pushes the laptop to Snake) It's the e-mail I received today.  
  
Snake: (Looks at the computer screen and reads)  
  
Dear Mr. Hal Emmerich,  
  
FOXHOUND has been selected to take on the job of  
  
infiltrating the government facility, ArmsTECH. About 1 hour ago, this building was taken over by a group of terrorists. They are holding the ArmsTECH President, Kenneth Baker, hostage. We need you to create a plan to complete the following objectives.  
  
1. Infiltrate ArmsTECH.  
  
2. Rescue President of ArmsTECH, Kenneth Baker.  
  
3. Discover all information available about the new weapon being developed there by our government.  
  
4. Bring back photographic evidence of new weapon.  
  
5. Disarm the terrorists by any means.  
  
  
  
The mission that you develop will be under the control of Colonel Roy Campbell and under the supervision of myself. You, Mr. Emmerich, have been selected to provide support to Snake. Solid Snake is the chosen operative for this mission.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Big Boss"  
  
  
  
(Snake pushes laptop back to Otacon)  
  
  
  
Otacon: What do you think?  
  
  
  
Snake: (Pause) I'm in.  
  
  
  
Fade-out. 


	4. New Friends and The Plan

Scene 003  
  
  
  
Fade-in.  
  
Colonel Roy Campbell, Otacon, and Solid Snake are sitting in a coffee room. Snake is drinking a root beer and Otacon/Campbell are having grape juice. On the table that Otacon setup, there is a floor map, a laptop, several disks, a cell phone and other important documents.  
  
  
  
Snake: Listen, first off, I want to know all about you Campbell, that way I know who I'm gonna be working for on this mission.  
  
Roy: Well. My full name is Roy Campbell, I was a Lt. Colonel in the US Army and I'm...hmm...I'm not tell'in my age, I'm in my 50's lets say. Many years ago, I lost a mission in the Middle-east. I was washed up. Luckily, FOXHOUND saw great potential in me. I've been with FOXHOUND for over 20 years now as their strategic commander of the field. What about you guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snake: My names Dave, I'm not telling my age or my last name either. When I was young, I was told my parents were killed, so I joined FOXHOUND. I didn't want to stay forever but the people I grew up with, well, we became friends. That's why I'm still with FOXHOUND. Although it's one of the only things I'm probably good at, I hate war. That's why I'll do anything to stop it.  
  
Otacon: Umm, I'm Hal Emmerich. When I was little, I had a great fascination with science. I thought with science, I could help mankind. But my genius was only being used behind my back to build nuclear weapons. Therefore, I forgot about science helping mankind. I'm just a friend of Snake and am also on call at FOXHOUND from time to time to help them on their computers.  
  
Snake: Ok, now we all know each other.  
  
Roy: Yes.  
  
  
  
Cut to:  
  
  
  
Scene 004  
  
Snake, Otacon, and Campbell are still sitting in the room.  
  
Snake: Ok, now. Do we have a mission objective plan yet?  
  
Roy: (Pulls out paper) Yes. Our mission basically is that you are gonna infiltrate ArmsTECH.  
  
Otacon: With out getting caught keep in mind. If they discover you Snake, their gonna call in reinforcements and your done.  
  
  
  
Roy: Definitely. That is why this is one man. Although it's bad that your gonna be the only one in there, it's a lot easier the sneak in unnoticed.  
  
Snake: I hear ya.  
  
Roy: After you infiltrate the building, you'll need to first find CEO and President of ArmsTECH Kenneth Baker.  
  
Otacon: He's going to tell you everything you need to know about this new weapon.  
  
Snake: I can't write the conversation down, how are we going to get all the information?  
  
Otacon: Not to worry. We're going rig you with a new type of transmitter slash radio. It's called a CODEC. Since it's always gonna be on, I'll record everything that you hear, especially that conversation.  
  
Snake: Ok, that's great.  
  
Roy: We're also wiring you with PAN or Personal Area Network and coding it so that all doors will be unlocked for you.  
  
Snake: That's even better. After I meet Baker, that's it, I get out?  
  
Otacon: Please, Snake, do you think the Boss would put so much people on this project just for you to get a little info then leave? No. After you get the info from Baker, you need to find out if this weapon is nearing completion.  
  
Roy: If it is, Snake, your gonna have to get photographic evidence of this thing and if the terrorists really have got the resources to blow this thing...  
  
  
  
Snake: I know, take them out by any means. Who exactly are the terrorists?  
  
Otacon: It's a group calling themselves The Mad Angels. A group that is taking over this facility because they also want to get their hands on this prototype "weapon."  
  
Snake: But how did they get info on it in the first place?  
  
Otacon: Beats me.  
  
Roy: They probably just got a small leak and took the info, just like we're doing.  
  
Snake: Well that would explain why they're keeping Baker hostage, to get more information.  
  
Roy: If you need to take down the terrorists, do so. We can't destroy this weapon. One, it may be a nuke, you don't really want to set off a nuke. Two, we have millions of tax payers money on this thing. Just, disarm the terrorists, not the weapon, got it?  
  
Snake: Yes, I got it. Now everyone here listen to me, what is our plan!?  
  
Cut to:  
  
Scene 005  
  
Otacon: (Pushes other papers aside and focuses on blueprints of ArmsTECH. The paper has a big symbol on it to tell the audience that it's ArmsTECH.) You see this? (Otacon points a point on the map far away from the building).  
  
Snake: Yeah why?  
  
  
  
Otacon: This is the most unguarded area on the ArmsTECH property. They have no cameras, no IR sensors, but there are 6 guards that patrol this sector.  
  
Roy: There's a small gap in the fence that you can walk in through, it's kind of camouflaged. Once you walk in, you're in the outer-perimeter of ArmsTECH (Campbell is pointing this out on the map).  
  
Otacon: When your there, (points a few inches after the fence) you'll come to a path way. Take the path way all the way down avoiding guards (places finger along pathway). The path will take you down a large slope eventually. When you get to this slope, after a few yards, you'll be in the inner-perimeter, that's where the 6 guards are.  
  
Snake: I got it, I want a copy of this map because I'm not gonna have time to look at it in the perimeter, so I want to memorize it in the little time I have left. Weapons on-site?  
  
Roy: No, we've developed a small gun that you can use. It has a silencer, so you won't get unwanted attention. It's an M9 (takes weapon out of briefcase and hands it to Snake). You can use regular M92F rounds, or these (Hands Snake a pouch).  
  
Snake: (Takes out bullets) What are these?  
  
Roy: Those are Tranq-Darts, if you don't need to kill someone, no reason to.  
  
Snake: Right.  
  
Roy: Finally, here is your CODEC ear-piece. (Hands CODEC piece to Snake) It vibrates the small bones in the ear that way only you'll hear it Snake. OK?  
  
Snake: Got it.  
  
Otacon: Snake, once you're in, your first priority is to find Baker. Next, if in fact a nuke is in the building, get photographic evidence, as much as possible.  
  
Roy: Use this camera (Hands another item to Snake out of his briefcase). This one only allows the user to access the pictures when entering a certain code. That way if you loose it, no one will know what you were doing.  
  
Snake: Ok. Where do you guys get all this stuff!?  
  
Roy: That's classified.  
  
Snake: (rolls eyes) Sure.  
  
Otacon: Finally, like we've been saying, disarm the Mad Angels by any means. Your best target would be to get their leader.  
  
Snake: And his or her name is?  
  
Otacon: We don't know yet. You'll have to pick it up as you go along.  
  
Roy: We will drop you off at the infiltration point in 2 hours. Get your gear. Meet us at 566 Grine Road. See you there.  
  
Campbell picks up his briefcase and leaves.  
  
Otacon: So, Snake. What do you think of Campbell?  
  
Snake: I would say he's gonna be a great commander for this mission. I'll see you later too.  
  
Snake also leaves now.  
  
Otacon: Sure, they leave me to clean up!  
  
Fade-out. 


	5. The Infiltration

Scene 006  
  
Fade-in.  
  
Otacon is pacing back and forth in front of a wooden fence. He's waiting for Snake and Roy.  
  
Otacon: (Looks at watch) Where are those guys!?  
  
Campbell and Snake walkup. Snake is dressed for infiltration. He has his M9, ammo pouch, binoculars, etc; Campbell is dressed in his suit with his army medals, name tag, etc;  
  
Roy: (Walking up to Otacon, talking to Snake) So you got the route planned out now, right?  
  
Snake: (Walking with Roy, answering) Right here. (Points to head)  
  
Otacon: Where were you guys?  
  
Roy: (Looking at Snake) Somebody needed to use the bathroom.  
  
Snake: Well, hey..umm...it's part of life!  
  
Otacon: Let's hope you got it all out already Snake, because your not gonna get a chance after you enter the forest here. Ok, you got all your ammo and M9, right?  
  
Snake: Check and double-check.  
  
Otacon: Ok Snake, good luck, me and Roy will contact you by CODEC when you reach the inner-perimeter.  
  
Roy: Yes, good luck Snake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snake: Thanks, but if I needed luck, I wouldn't be here right now. (Snake leaves and enters through the gate.)  
  
Otacon: Show off.  
  
  
  
*The following takes place in the forest, outer perimeter of ArmsTECH property.*  
  
Snake jumps down the dirt hill and onto the path. Next he pulls out his M9.  
  
Snake: Just in case.  
  
Snake continues walking in the forest. Time to time he looks around (the camera also changes views, front, side, back, first person, etc;) There's also several signs posted in the woods that Snake passes.  
  
["Danger: Private Property"]  
  
["Violators Will Be Fined and Jailed"]  
  
As Snake is walking, there's a rustling in the bushes. Snake hit's the ground and points his M9.  
  
Snake: Show yourself! Now!  
  
Snake gets up, gun still pointed, but no one comes out. There's nobody there at all.  
  
Snake: Stupid squirrels.  
  
Eventually, Snake gets walking again and finds a bend in the road. There's a sign posted on a poor, crummy piece of fence.  
  
[End of ArmsTECH Outer Perimeter. Have ID Ready or Turn Back]  
  
  
  
Snake crosses over the boundary fence. Next he comes to a very steep, downward hill.  
  
Snake: No turning back now.  
  
Snake looks around quickly and then goes down the path, around the other bend, and into ArmsTECH inner-perimeter.  
  
Fade-out.  
  
Scene 007  
  
Fade-in  
  
Snake reaches the Inner Perimeter. CODEC beeps and Snake answers.  
  
Otacon: Snake, how are you doing?  
  
Snake: I reached the Inner Perimeter. So far, no problems. This place isn't that well defended…  
  
Campbell: Don't get cocky, Snake. There weren't supposed to be any guards in the last area. There are 6 here. Worse yet, you will only be able to see two of them in the opening at any given time. The others will be in hiding, waiting to spot an enemy.  
  
Snake: Don't worry. I'll be careful.  
  
Campbell: Snake, one more thing.  
  
Snake: Yeah?  
  
Campbell: You will be working with one other man on this mission. He is and inside man, and is already at ArmsTECH. You will meet him at the edge of the Inner Perimeter.  
  
Snake: Fine, but I don't agree with two people on this mission.  
  
Otacon: Good luck Snake.  
  
Snake begins to walk down the hill, leading to a valley. He sees a guard on the other side of the valley. The other five are out of sight. Snake steps on a stick, alerting a guard that is hiding in a bunker. Battle starts. Snake kills all the guards, except one. Snake hears gunfire on the top of the valley. He gets to the top and sees a dead guard on the ground, with another man standing nearby.  
  
Snake: Who the hell are you? (Aims gun at the man)  
  
???: Don't worry, I am the inside man that was went in. Call me Cyrax. (takes off mask)  
  
Snake: Have you already been inside ArmsTECH?  
  
Cyrax: Yes. That building (points) is ArmsTECH.  
  
Camera shows the backs of Cyrax and Snake as they stare at ArmsTECH.  
  
Fade out. 


	6. Entering ArmsTECH

Scene 8  
  
Fade-in  
  
Snake and Cyrax come to a large mount of rubble.  
  
Cyrax: This is as far as I can take you. I need to return to my guard route, before something is suspected. Save Baker and stop these terrorists!  
  
Snake: Got ya, you go back to your position.  
  
Cyrax: I will see you later. Call me on the CODEC that you have if you need anything, my frequency is 141.80.  
  
Snake: Got it, 141.80, so long.  
  
Cyrax walks away and into the forest.  
  
Snake kneels down to the ground and grabs his CODEC.  
  
(CODEC Starts)  
  
Snake: (contacts the colonel) Colonel, was that your inside man? Cyrax?  
  
Roy: Yes...  
  
Snake: What's wrong?  
  
  
  
Roy: Well, I lied, he's really not my inside man for say, he was someone added to the mission at the last moment by our boss.  
  
Snake: Oh, well, you should have told me. Cyrax is ok, weird codename though.  
  
Otacon: Snake? Your in ArmsTECH?  
  
Snake: I'm right in front of the main gate into the facility.  
  
Otacon: Ok, according to satellite photo's there is no body by that gate.  
  
Snake: You can see me!?  
  
Otacon: Yes why?  
  
Snake: CUT THAT FEED! If somebody catches that line...  
  
Otacon: Don't worry, it's a dedicated server, only I can view it.  
  
Roy: Well me too.  
  
Otacon: Yes, only we can see it, no need to be worried.  
  
Snake: Okay then.  
  
Otacon: Listen Snake, go through that gate, when you get inside, Baker should be somewhere in the south area of the building.  
  
Roy: You'll need to get passed some guards but nothing major. When you reach him, call us by CODEC so we know he's alright Snake.  
  
  
  
Otacon: Yes, do that.  
  
Snake: Okay, I'm gonna go find Baker.  
  
(CODEC ENDS)  
  
Snake walks through the gate and into ArmsTECH.  
  
Fade-out. 


	7. Naomi Hunter

Scene 009  
  
Fade-in.  
  
Snake is slowly walking down a dark set of stairs. The boards creak beneath him as he walks. Snake looks around, not seeing anything noteworthy. He's in the basement of ArmsTECH! Snake see's a light in the corner of his eye.  
  
Snake: Hmm...(He ponders)  
  
Snake gets down the stairs and turns into the room where the light is coming from. (The camera now does a close up of a door that Snake walks up to.) As he stops, he hears a loud crash, banging sound.  
  
Woman: OH! Drat!  
  
Snake flings open the door and steps right in, gun pointed.  
  
Snake: Freeze!  
  
It's a woman bent over picking up a tray that she dropped.  
  
Woman: Please...(worried)...don't shoot me. I'm unarmed.  
  
Snake: Show yourself!  
  
The woman gets up and looks at Snake.  
  
Woman: Men. Your all the same, why did you scare me like that!?  
  
Snake: Who are you?  
  
Woman: Hmm, why should I tell you!?  
  
Snake: Because I'm the one with the gun.  
  
Woman: Boy, your just like those guards, hiding behind their M4's. I'm Doctor Naomi Hunter and who might you be?  
  
Snake: My codename is Solid Snake, are you working with the terrorists?  
  
Hunter: No, of course not, what a thing to say. I work here at ArmsTECH.  
  
Snake: What are you doing here? I thought the terrorists held everyone hostage.  
  
Hunter: Well I know as a fact that the leader let me stay, I'm busy anyway.  
  
Snake: Busy!? There's terrorists taking over the building and you don't even file a distress signal?  
  
What is so important that they let you go and continue working?  
  
Hunter: Just for your information, I'm the one that is working on the new prototype that the terrorists are planning to take. Their leader wanted me to stay here and make sure that his squad doesn't do anything wrong.  
  
Snake: You know their leader? Who is he!?  
  
Hunter: To tell you the truth I do not know. I haven't seen his face. He was wearing a mask, only it looks different from the ones that the other guards wear.  
  
Snake: Where did he go? Or, more so, where was he when you last saw him?  
  
Hunter: I saw him on the surveillance camera's about half an hour ago crossing the clay pits on the inner-perimeter.  
  
Snake: I just came from the inner-perimeter, why was he out there?  
  
Hunter: Beats me, but it seemed pretty important. Something about some idiot that just killed off his whole second division.  
  
Snake: Hmm. Can you tell me something? Or rather two things?  
  
Hunter: What is it?  
  
Snake: First off, where is Baker? And second, can you tell me anything, anything at all about this new weapon?  
  
Hunter: Baker is a few floors up from here. Secondly, I can only tell you one thing about this new weapon, it's a nuke.  
  
Snake: I knew it!  
  
Hunter: But not no ordinary nuclear weapon. I only know so much. All I know is that it has a modified propulsion system. For say, I don't know much about the nuke itself, but I do know about what it's being launched from.  
  
Snake: I don't need to know what it's being launched from. I need to know about the weapon itself.  
  
Hunter: Hold on cowboy, I think you'd like to know about this launcher.  
  
Snake: And why would that be Dr. Hunter?  
  
Hunter: Because the nuclear weapon, is only a forth of the total design.  
  
Snake: What!?  
  
Cut to:  
  
Scene 010  
  
Snake and Hunter are still in the room. Hunter is sitting down and Snake is leaning against a desk.  
  
Hunter: Metal Gear. That's the codename for this device. I have no information on this or the propulsion unit, but I do know who you can contact.  
  
Snake: Who?  
  
Hunter: Her frequency is 141.52. Her name is Natasha Romenenko. She's the chief designer of this prototype, we're good friends. If I were you, I'd get out of here. Those guards will be back any second to check on me. Contact Natasha, but first, find Baker so he can fill you in.  
  
  
  
Snake: Got it, I'll see you.  
  
Hunter: Good bye Snake, good luck.  
  
Snake leaves and Naomi puts away the things she dropped. She returns to her computer and continues typing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cut to:  
  
(Codec start)  
  
Snake contacts the Colonel and Otacon.  
  
Snake: Colonel, did you here about this!?  
  
Colonel: Yes, we got it all.  
  
Snake: All this time the terrorists were going after the launcher, not the nuke.  
  
Colonel: We don't know that for sure yet, why would a nuclear weapon launcher be of any importance?  
  
Otacon: Didn't Naomi say something about the propulsion unit?  
  
Snake: Yes she did.  
  
Otacon: Maybe the launcher is needed because it excludes the need for a propulsion device, there for..  
  
Colonel: ..dear God!  
  
Snake: What!? What is it Colonel!?  
  
Colonel: Snake, this is serious, you have got to find Baker at this instant! Cut transmission!  
  
(CODEC ends)  
  
Snake gets back up as the screen fades.  
  
Fade-out. 


	8. Kenneth Baker

Scene 011  
  
Fade-in.  
  
Fade in on a dark room. There's a man sitting on the floor. He has on an overcoat and is holding a cane. It's Kenneth Baker. Snake walks up with gun isn't drawn.  
  
Snake: God, I hope I'm not too late.  
  
Snake walks up closer to Baker.  
  
Snake: Your the ArmsTECH President Kenneth Baker right?  
  
Baker: Yeah, that's me. [Groans in pain a little]  
  
Baker's arm is broken.  
  
Snake: What's wrong?  
  
Baker: ...he broke my arm..  
  
Snake: Who? Who did it?  
  
Baker: OCELOT! That fool tortured me.  
  
Snake: Tortured you? For what?  
  
Baker: ...he enjoyed every second of it...a monster.  
  
Snake: What did he torture you for?  
  
Baker: The security code of course. He can't get to Metal Gear with out it.  
  
Snake: Metal Gear!? What do you mean?  
  
Baker: The new propulsion system we've developed.  
  
It utilizes a rail gun charger, therefore it can fire a bomb at fast speed's.  
  
Snake: Wait a minute. You can't equip that thing with a...  
  
Baker: Nuclear bomb? Well...no...not really. However...  
  
Snake: There's always a however.  
  
Baker: No, your gonna want to hear this however.  
  
Snake: What is it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Baker: Here at ArmsTECH, were always ready for the next war, it's the way we make our money. The use of nuclear weapons, only increases our customers demands.  
  
Snake: I thought that the treat of nuclear weapons ended with the Cold War.  
  
Baker: No you fool! That was nothing but a front!  
  
Snake: A front! What the hell are you talking about a front!? The whole nation saw the signing of the treaty!  
  
Baker: That's what the public was led to believe. If you were in the government's position, would you really want your tax payers to know that part of their taxes were going towards the development of nuclear weapons!? That's why that was setup the way it was, to let the public go about their lives.  
  
Snake: Don't you think the public would care to know this!?  
  
Baker: What public!? You mean those people! They don't need to be bothered with this! They just want to go about their lives eating cheeseburgers, watching TV and hoping that there's a tomorrow. That is why nobody knows about this new project by us.  
  
Snake: Your talking about Metal Gear.  
  
Baker: The very same. With the implication of the new rail gun launcher, we can launch a nuke without the need of a heavy prolusion unit. Since it's computer controlled, there's also no need for any attachments. Because there's no propulsion device, the weapon renders nothing on the radar.  
  
  
  
Snake: You people have been developing a stealth weapon, invisible to radar! How much is the government paying to keep your mouths shut!?  
  
Baker: What are you talking about? We're privately funded.  
  
Snake: Hold on a minute here. This is ArmsTECH. The weapons facility, a division of the US government. Right?  
  
Baker: No, not in any way are we associated with the government.  
  
Snake: But…  
  
Baker: They buy from us from time to time, but we aren't funded by them. Wait a minute, who are you?  
  
Snake: I'm Snake, I'm with FOXHOUND Special Forces.  
  
Baker: FOXHOUND huh? Now it's beginning...uh...to...[groans in pain again, only louder]...to make sense.  
  
Snake: Are you alright?  
  
Baker: I'm fine. Listen, you need to find a girl by the name of Natasha Romenenko, she can fill you in on the details of the actual product. I will tell you one last thing however. I do not know who the terrorists are, but I do know that they are going after that launching device. The codename of it is Metal Gear. Find Natasha, they should be keeping her alive since the final specs haven't been completed yet. Stop them. If they get a hold of that weapon it could be the end. Tell the rest of your squad to hurry up!  
  
Snake: Squad? This is a one man mission Baker.  
  
  
  
Baker: What!? No! NO! [hit's Snake with cane in leg] That's not what you promised, Jim, that's not what you promised!!!  
  
Snake: Jim? Jim who?  
  
Baker: Jim Houseman!  
  
Snake: The secretary of Defense!?  
  
Baker: I lied! I know more about this then you'll ever know! The truth is, we've always been trying to develop this weapon! Every year, there's about 600 pounds of MUF.  
  
Snake: MUF?  
  
Baker: Material Unaccounted For, it proves that there is a huge market for Nuclear material. Like I just said, we've been developing this type of nuke for ages, just now, we've finally found out that it wasn't the nuke, it was it's launching device that needed a make over. Finally, we did it, with the production of Metal Gear.  
  
Snake: What were you saying about Jim Houseman?  
  
Baker: There is only one Metal Gear, it cost over a billion dollars to make.  
  
Snake: You guys must be pretty well funded.  
  
Baker: You have no idea [chuckle]. Jim Houseman said that he was gonna send in a squad to help get me out of here.  
  
Snake: Why are you making deals with the SOD?  
  
Baker: Because, he wants Metal Gear. If the US can get its' hands on it, they can rise to the top as the military titan.  
  
Snake: I thought we were the strongest.  
  
Baker: When you talk about power, there's no such thing as being the strongest. The reason we were making deals is because, after he sent in that squad, it was set that he would recover the Metal Gear and get me out of here, that is what I thought you came here for. I guess he took the plans and ran.  
  
  
  
Snake: I wouldn't be too sure, I haven't seen a single US solider yet.  
  
Baker: Listen, I've told you what I know. Find Natasha, she might be your last hope! As for me...I'm not sure if Jim will ever get me out of here..but...[cough]...[grown in pain, loud]...I...AHHHHH! NO! Jim!!! NO!!! You promised! Not like this!  
  
Baker gets up on his knees and falls to the ground.  
  
Baker dies.  
  
Fadeout. 


	9. Complications

Scene 012  
  
Fade in.  
  
Codec Transmission between Snake, The Colonel and Otacon.  
  
Snake: Colonel! What happened!?  
  
Otacon: It looked like a heart attack Snake.  
  
Snake: What did he mean, "Jim no, not like this!" ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Colonel: Jim may have killed him, his heart was attacked by the intravenous nanomachines.  
  
Snake: The what?  
  
Otacon: Nanomachines, it's a cellular program that can be mixed in with blood, it's used to transmit with the CODEC, you got them when you enlisted with FOXHOUND Snake.  
  
Snake: So your saying that he was actually assassinated?  
  
Colonel: Well, yes.  
  
Snake: But… why?  
  
Otacon: He may have given out too much information.  
  
Snake: Is that what you were talking about Colonel? The invisible bomb?  
  
Colonel: Yes. If the propulsion unit is not needed for this missile, then it would appear as nothing on a radar screen, making it a surprise attack.  
  
Snake: So, I'm guessing that the SOD sent in a squad to not only secure the Metal Gear prototype, but rescue Baker? But, that would make no sense, what about these other soldiers? How do they fit in?  
  
Colonel: I dont' know Snake, Otacon and myself are gonna have to look into this, but for now, the mission plan has been changed. It's now your number one priority to find Natasha Romenenko. Find her Snake, it could be the last piece of the puzzle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Otacon: Looks like your gonna have to go back out into the woods Snake, I can't find a secure entrance, they know your in the building now. According to the layout of the building, the entrance to the Prototype lab is West of where you are now.  
  
Snake: Got it, over and out.  
  
Codec ends.  
  
Fade-out.  
  
Scene 013  
  
Fade-in.  
  
Back in the forest. The camera is panned out so that we see Snake hiking up a steep hill. When Snake reaches the top he takes out his M9. Walking forward, Snake reaches an open field. As he walks forward, a man steps out behind him.  
  
Ocelot: (Calling out to Snake) Wouldn't the boss be proud of you?  
  
Snake: (Points gun at Ocelot) Who are you!?  
  
Ocelot: I am Revolver Ocelot.  
  
Snake: Your the one that tortured Baker!  
  
Ocelot: Torture? No, no, that's an ugly word, I'm the master at interrogation. I've come to understand it that you've become quite a nuisance.  
  
Snake: I have a mission to take care of here and I don't need you in my way.  
  
Ocelot: Oh really? Well, your a little too late, we have Baker's access code now, all we need is the second.  
  
  
  
Snake: Second code!? What about Metal Gear, it isn't even finished yet?  
  
Ocelot: Oh, but it is. Natasha was most useful, but she is unneeded now. Like I said, we just need that last code.  
  
Snake: Then why are you wasting your time with me?  
  
Ocelot: Because, the code we need, is inside you.  
  
Snake: What did you say?  
  
Ocelot: You heard me, I'm sure you'll find out what's really happening soon enough.  
  
Snake: Ocelot, are you with the Mad Angels terrorists group too?  
  
Ocelot: No Snake, I'm from FOXHOUND like you, the only difference is, I'm on the other side.  
  
As Snake stares blankly at Ocelot, another guard comes out of the trees with his gun pressed against the back on Naomi Hunter. In Naomi's hand is a device to put Snake to sleep. Naomi and the guard continue to walk up to Snake.  
  
Naomi: I'm sorry Snake, I had no choice.  
  
Naomi injects Snake with the liquid as she holds it up to his neck.  
  
Snake: Naomi, what is this stuff?  
  
Naomi: Don't worry, it'll only put you to sleep.  
  
Ocelot: Cyrax, take this man to the interrogation chamber.  
  
Snake: Cyrax?  
  
Guard: (Removes mask, it's CYRAX!) Hello Snake.  
  
Snake: ..you!..  
  
Cyrax: (Smiles and laughs) Fooled ya didn't I?  
  
Cyrax hit's Snake in the back of his head with his weapon and Snake falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
Ocelot: Take him away.  
  
Fade out. 


	10. Puzzle Pieces and The Torture Chamber

Scene 014  
  
Fade-in.  
  
Kitchen where Snake and Otacon first met. Campbell is drinking a cup of coffee as Otacon walks in with a file folder.  
  
Colonel: Any news?  
  
Otacon: No, we haven't been able to contact him for over an hour.  
  
Colonel: Where was he last?  
  
Otacon: Snake was back in ArmsTECH outer perimeter. He was most likely going to find Natasha, after that, we lost contact.  
  
Colonel: I was thinking about what Baker was saying, about them not being part of the US government, it all being a front.  
  
Otacon: Yeah? What about it?  
  
Colonel: These men, that have taken over ArmsTECH...the Mad Angels, no one knows about them, not even in the black market.  
  
Otacon: Maybe they're a new group of mercenaries?  
  
Colonel: Or maybe I haven't looked in the right places.  
  
Otacon: What are you getting at? (Otacon sits down)  
  
Colonel: Baker said that the Secretary of Defense was supposed to send in a squad to get him out of there.  
  
Otacon: But Baker died before he went into detail.  
  
Colonel: Maybe he didn't have to. What if these men that have taken over ArmsTECH, are our own government?  
  
Otacon: But that wouldn't make any sense Roy.  
  
Colonel: So? It doesn't have to. I just...I can't put all these pieces together.  
  
Otacon: I know what you mean.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Scene 015  
  
Fade in.  
  
A dark room. Snake is strapped to a machine and Ocelot is standing next to the generators computer. It's the torture chamber. Cyrax is also standing in the room with his mask off. Doctor Hunter is also there. Snake is still knocked out.  
  
Cyrax: (Speaking into radio) Boss, we got the blood sample. (Pause) Yeah, Ok. Got ya. (Speaking to Ocelot) He says that Snake is in your hands now, you can do what you want with him, but don't, I repeat, don't kill him.  
  
Ocelot: Wake him up.  
  
Cyrax: (Hit's Snake with gun) Get up!  
  
Ocelot: Snake, get up boy.  
  
Snake: Uh...Where am I?  
  
Cyrax: Your inside the torture chamber of course.  
  
Ocelot: We have the code from you now, your no use to us.  
  
Snake: How did you get the code? I was asleep...  
  
Ocelot: Doctor.  
  
Naomi: Right. Snake, the code they needed wasn't stored in your memory, it was in your blood. The genetic code in your body is the second access code. It sounds crazy, but it's true.  
  
Ocelot: That's why the boss sent you as the operative.  
  
Snake: Big Boss? What!?  
  
Ocelot: You'll find out, it's not my right to tell you Snake. We however are gonna play a little game right now. See this? (Points to generator)  
  
Snake: Yeah.  
  
Ocelot: This generator sends rationale amounts of electricity into your body in order to torture you. If you last until full dosage, your friends, like Dr. Hunter here, live. If you give in, they die.  
  
Naomi: (Screaming out) NO! OCELOT YOU...!!  
  
Ocelot: Get her out of here!  
  
Cyrax grabs Naomi and takes her out of the room.  
  
Ocelot: Shall we?  
  
Snake: Your a sick monster.  
  
Ocelot: (Smiles) I'm gonna enjoy every moment of this.  
  
As the scene fades we hear Snake yell in pain and the electricity sound.  
  
Fade out. 


	11. Understanding

Scene 016  
  
Fade-in.  
  
The vision is blurred, we are looking through Snake's eyes. Snake is still strapped to the torture device. Naomi and Big Boss are in the room looking at him.  
  
Big Boss: Is he still alive?  
  
Naomi: (Checks pulse) Yes, he is, I don't know how he survived, but he did.  
  
Big Boss: (Talking to Ocelot) You idiot!  
  
Ocelot: I'm sorry boss.  
  
Big Boss: I told you to keep him alive! If he reaches the point where it can soon kill him, I think that means he passed you moron!  
  
Ocelot: Ok, I'm sorry.  
  
Big Boss: Take him off the machine and put him in the medical room.  
  
Cyrax: Right Boss.  
  
Cyrax takes Snake off as Big Boss walks out of the room.  
  
Fade-out.  
  
Scene 017  
  
Fade in.  
  
Snake is sitting on the floor against the wall.  
  
Snake: Boy, it just can't get any worse than it is now.  
  
Cyrax walks into the room.  
  
Snake: You better get out of here fast if you want to be in one piece Cyrax.  
  
Cyrax: (Puts down gun and take's off mask) Before you get mad at me, would you like to know all about the US Government's side of the story that I found out during this mission?  
  
Snake: Well...might as well tell me. Spill it.  
  
Cyrax: First off, you being here, believe it or not, has only helped the terrorists achieve their goal.  
  
Snake: What?  
  
Cyrax: Snake, who sent you in?  
  
Snake: FOXHOUND's boss, Big Boss himself.  
  
Cyrax: Snake, Big Boss is the real man behind the entire operation believe it or not.  
  
Snake: What are you talking about?  
  
Cyrax: I can only give you the governments point of view. All these guards and myself were hired as mercenaries for this place by the US Army. Baker wasn't lying about ArmsTECH not being part of the government. The Secretary of Defense heard about Metal Gear. ArmsTECH however wouldn't' sell it due to the fact that it wasn't finished. Baker and Jim Houseman came up with the idea that they could steal Metal Gear, therefore, ArmsTECH could just write off the development process in taxes. It wasn't until Houseman arrived did he find out that Baker tricked him and that Metal Gear wasn't finished at all.  
  
Snake: Wait, the SOD is here? That must be how he killed Baker.  
  
Cyrax: Bingo.  
  
Snake: But what's the deal with Ocelot and Big Boss?  
  
Cyrax: I'm sorry Snake, but I just don't know, I only know what I've found out. Finally, though, Metal Gear is complete and operational.  
  
Snake: WHAT!? It can't be!  
  
Cyrax: They finished it while you were out cold.  
  
Snake: Cyrax, how long have I been out?  
  
Cyrax: At least 6 or 7 hours.  
  
Snake: Oh my god.  
  
Cyrax: What?  
  
Snake: That means the dead line passed. Did they launch?  
  
Cyrax: No, there was a hold up Big Boss didn't want them to fire yet. Listen, I know you've heard this a lot, but I mean it, find Natasha and give her this.  
  
Hands a floppy disk to Snake.  
  
Cyrax: Tell Natasha to load the program into Metal Gear's S.T.M Drive and to reverse the access codes when prompted to do so. This will over-ride Metal Gear for good. Since Baker was the only one with the revival code, Metal Gear will be nothing more than a pile of metal..and gears.  
  
Snake: I'm sorry Cyrax, for what I said, and thank you.  
  
Cyrax: Your welcome, but, my names Kyle, call me it.  
  
Snake: Ok Kyle, but one last thing, I thought the Secretary of Defense was in Washington DC meeting with the president?  
  
Cyrax: (About to answer)  
  
Houseman: I'm right here.  
  
Cyrax gets up and is about to explain.  
  
Houseman: No use Cyrax, I already heard all I need to know. Unfortunately, you failed to carry out your duties Cyrax. You've served your purpose, you may die now.  
  
Cyrax: (Fast) SNAKE! Find Natasha and give her it, she's being held where Baker was back in----  
  
----BANG----  
  
Houseman shoots Cyrax and Cyrax falls to the ground dead.  
  
Houseman: Stupid boy, should have never joined the army, he wasn't cut out for it.  
  
Snake: YOU! You stupid...  
  
Houseman: Snake, be a good boy and I'll let you out. Got it?  
  
Snake: You're a sick monster.  
  
  
  
Houseman: Here Snake, let yourself out.  
  
Tosses Snake a Key Card.  
  
Houseman: I got a helicopter ride to cat--  
  
---Bang---  
  
Houseman stands mouth wide open as the camera pans up to show that Snake shot Houseman with Cyrax's AK.  
  
Houseman: [Gets up, groaning in pain, pointing his gun at Snake] (Heavy breathing) Snake, wha...  
  
Houseman falls to the ground and crawls up the wall of the room where Snake is being held.  
  
Houseman: Hey...Snake...you know what?  
  
Snake: What? (Getting up)  
  
Houseman: Have you ever killed a family member?  
  
Snake: No. I never.  
  
Houseman: (Long pause, looks at gun, then at the blood on his hand) I just did about 20 seconds ago.  
  
Snake: (Lowers AK, Looks at Cyrax) (Shakes head in disbelief)  
  
Snake bends down and pulls off Cyrax's identification tag.  
  
  
  
  
  
It reads:  
  
Houseman, Kyle Jeff  
  
DOB: 5/27/78  
  
B+ USA Army Corporal  
  
Snake: (Sits on chair in room)  
  
Houseman: He wanted to join the Navy when he was 12, I told him not to get involved with that type of thing. When I was elected with President Sears to become his Secretary of Defense, it encouraged his idea. After the Zanzibar revolt in Africa and the failed Navy assault, he turned his interests to the Army. He enlisted after high school at 19. I haven't seen him for about 3 years until he was selected for this mission. He was foolish, I think I did him a favor. Huh Snake? (Pause) Snake?  
  
---BANG---  
  
Houseman: [gurgling sound, groaning in pain]  
  
Houseman falls over dead to reveal a small bullet hole in the wall that he was sitting against, Snake shot him through the wall.  
  
Fadeout. 


	12. Final Contacts and Natasha Romenenko

Scene 018  
  
Codec Transmission.  
  
Snake contacts Dr. Hunter.  
  
Snake: Dr. Hunter?  
  
Naomi: Snake, your alive, thank heavens.  
  
Snake: Yeah. I just needed to tell you thanks for your help and that I'm about to go get Natasha finally after this long day. I don't know what, if anything, is gonna happen afterwards. I called to tell you that I suggest you get out of here ASAP Doctor Hunter.  
  
Naomi: Ok Snake, I will.  
  
Snake: Just in case we don't see each other again, good bye.  
  
Naomi: It's never good bye Snake, just, see you later.  
  
Snake: Right, see ya.  
  
End transmission.  
  
Snake contacts the Colonel (and Otacon).  
  
Snake: Colonel, I'm finally on my way to find Natasha.  
  
Colonel: Good job Snake and it's great to hear from you.  
  
Snake: Did you guys hear all the stuff that Cyrax told me?  
  
Otacon: We lost contact with you for over 7 hours.  
  
  
  
Snake: Hmm. Well, Cyrax told me that Jim Houseman, the Secretary of Defense, originally wanted to buy Metal Gear. Since it wasn't completed, Baker had the idea of "stealing" Metal Gear, that way Houseman could get what he wanted, and Baker could write off the development in taxes.  
  
Colonel: Chri--- It was a cover up all along!  
  
Snake: What are you talking about Colonel?  
  
Otacon: Snake. Campbell was supposed to have a meeting with the SOD today, but it was cancelled due to certain circumstances.  
  
Snake: Well that would make sense. Listen, it took me a long time but I finally have what I need to finish this mission. I'm on my way to find Natasha. After I find her, we'll dismantle Metal Gear and I'm gonna high tail it out of here.  
  
Colonel: Snake, the rendezvous point is at a pay phone in the EXXON Gas station 2 miles west outside ArmsTECH outer perimeter, just so you know.  
  
Snake: Won't it look weird, you guys standing there, waiting?  
  
Otacon: You better thank me Snake, I fried my carburetor just to have a reason for the mechanic to fix it. I'll see you at the pick up point.  
  
Colonel: Myself included.  
  
Snake: So long guys, I'll see ya.  
  
End transmission.  
  
Fadeout.  
  
  
  
Scene 019  
  
Fade in.  
  
A young woman sits alone at a desk. Her hands are to her face in disgust. It's Natasha Romenenko. The computer monitor lights the room as it blinks rapidly.  
  
Natasha: I knew I should have taken that sick day today. Why couldn't I just have let Dr. Clark finish it. Did he really need to take that darn fishing trip with Frank.  
  
Snake walks in.  
  
Natasha: (turns around) Hmm. So your finally here.  
  
Snake: Hey, I've been thought a lot today, don't push me Romenenko!  
  
Natasha: (Looking closer) Wait, your not one of the soldiers. Who are you?  
  
Snake: Solid Snake, FOXHOUND ma'am.  
  
Natasha: FOXHOUND huh, things are really starting to make sense now.  
  
Snake: I had a load of questions to ask you about Metal Gear, but most have been answered during this expedition, but I have one last question that still wasn't answered.  
  
Natasha: What is it?  
  
Snake: What the hell is Metal Gear anyway?  
  
Natasha: Metal Gear is codename for a new rocket launching device. Using the rail gun technology..  
  
Snake: That's another thing, excuse me, what is a rail gun?  
  
  
  
Natasha: Oh, well, a rail gun is a weapon that fires bullets using magnets, therefore it can fire at blistering speed and excellent accuracy.  
  
Snake: Ok.  
  
Natasha: As I was saying, using the rail gun technology, you can fire a dismantled Nuclear Weapon.  
  
Snake: A dismantled Nuke has no propulsion unit.  
  
Natasha: Exactly, with the use of the rail gun and supercomputers you can control the NUKE without any propulsion unit. When the weapon nears a civilized location, it won't appear on any radar.  
  
Snake: That's illegal and in violation of the Nuclear Weapons treaty signed by the US and Russia at the end of the Cold War. Why do this?  
  
Natasha: It was an idea. It was a challenge and we took it, I don't know why Baker wanted it so bad, but I just did my job.  
  
Snake: (Takes out floppy disk) I have this disk here that a friend gave me. He said to insert the disk and load the program into Metal Gears STM file. Finally, he said that when prompted for the Access codes, reverse them.  
  
Natasha: Well, ok.  
  
Natasha takes the disk and puts it into the drive. The software loads. Natasha types in the login codes and the download status bar begins.  
  
Natasha: When it's done, Metal Gear will be deactivated.  
  
Snake: It was that simple?  
  
  
  
Natasha: Yeah. Although technology is really powerful, with the right computer programming it can be nothing.  
  
---Beep, beep---  
  
The computer sounds signaling the dismantle of Metal Gear.  
  
Snake: Come on, my mission is done, let's get out of here.  
  
Snake and Natasha get up and walk out.  
  
Fade-out. 


	13. The Call of Battle

Scene 020  
  
Fade-in.  
  
Snake and Natasha are walking in the forest. They are trying to escape from ArmsTECH.  
  
Natasha: How are we going to get out?  
  
Snake: My 2 partners are gonna meet up with us at the rendezvous point we set, from there, we take you to where you need to go, and we never see each other again. We shouldn't try to stay in contact with each other or anything.  
  
Natasha: What about other people that you've met so far?  
  
Snake: (stops walking and pauses) Well, besides Naomi Hunter, everyone I've met, Cyrax, Jim Houseman, Kenneth Baker, they've all died.  
  
Natasha: What happened to that man, Ocelot?  
  
  
  
Snake: I dont' know, I guess he did get away, since he had me in the torture room, I haven't seen him.  
  
Natasha: Thank you, for taking me with you Snake, I..  
  
---BANG, BANG---  
  
Snake: HIT THE DIRT!  
  
Snake and Natasha drop to the ground.  
  
Snake: Where the heck did that come from? Natasha, did you see anyone?  
  
No answer.  
  
Snake: Natasha?  
  
The camera pulls out to show that Natasha is also lying in the dirt next to Snake. Snake rolls her over and reveals that she was shot in the chest.  
  
Ocelot: (Walks into view) Snake, I won't leave you alone until I've finally gotten you!  
  
Snake: YOU!  
  
Snake gets up and chases after Ocelot as the scene fades out.  
  
Fadeout. 


	14. Resolutions

Scene 021  
  
Fade-in.  
  
The Clay pits of ArmsTECH. The cool wind is blowing and its getting dark as we see Ocelot run out from the forest, Snake close behind. Before Snake catches up, Ocelot Jumps behind a dirt barrier and Snake runs past.  
  
As soon as Snake get's passed the barrier, with out seeing Ocelot, Ocelot jumps over the dirt mound to the other side of it. Snake stops dead in his tracks, Ocelot is no where in sight (to him at least).  
  
After about a moment, Ocelot pulls out his revolver and fires right below Snakes feet. Snake jumps into the air and lands back on the ground. Snake then finds a safe area to hide.  
  
The two are now both hidden. (On Snake) Snake pulls out his M9, and looks to where Ocelot was shooting from. There's no one there. After about a few seconds, Ocelot jumps from behind the dirt mound and fires upon Snake, who ducks back down.  
  
Ocelot gets up from where he was hiding and closes his gun's barrel (he was reloading it). Ocelot walks closer to where Snake was.  
  
Ocelot: (Gun pointed to where Snake was hiding) Snake, come out and fight like a man! (long pause) Snake?  
  
Snake isn't behind the mound anymore, but Ocelot doesn't know this.  
  
Ocelot: Snake, don't try a surprise attack. Do you know what type of gun this is? It's the colt single action army, 6 shots of titanium bullets, enough to kill anything that moves. I don't think you want to get caught in any cross fire.  
  
  
  
Snake jumps out from his hiding spot.  
  
Snake: Pay back Ocelot!  
  
--BANG--  
  
Snake fire's his M9, the bullet hits Ocelot right in the hand causing his gun to fly though the air and over a cliff.  
  
Ocelot: AHH!! My hand!  
  
Ocelot punches Snake down with his other hand. Ocelot kicks Snake, they reach the cliff where Ocelot's gun flew over. Snake while on the ground punches Ocelot in the thigh. Just when Snake is about to get up claiming victory, Ocelot pushes Snake down the cliff with his boot.  
  
Snake slides all the way to the bottom of the hill.  
  
Ocelot then kicks Snake's M9 over as well.  
  
Ocelot: [In pain] (Looking over cliff)  
  
Snake isn't moving.....(pause, long pause)...Snake moves his leg.  
  
Ocelot: [YELL in disgust] Can't you even die right! We'll meet again Snake! You can count on it!!!  
  
Ocelot runs away into the brush.  
  
Snake is still laying at the bottom of the hill, his M9 next to him.  
  
A man walks up to Snake, picking up Ocelots fallen revolver. Snake is getting up on his knee's then the man point's the gun at his head.  
  
???: Get up Snake, slowly.  
  
  
  
Snake get's up, his hands in the air, his weapon on the ground, and he has a wound on his face.  
  
Snake: Big Boss. It was you.  
  
The camera turns around to show that the man holding the gun was Big Boss.  
  
Big Boss: Yes, it was Snake, thank you for all your help.  
  
Snake: I didn't help you!  
  
Big Boss: Oh, but you did. I know you've been picking up bits of pieces of information over your mission, but now it's time I reveal the whole thing from the start Snake.  
  
Snake: (Looks at Big Boss as he sits down)  
  
Big Boss: About a month ago, I had heard about this new weapon being designed by ArmsTECH. I wasn't really sure if it was even a weapon, but I knew that if I had it, it would make a difference against the US. Kind of like a bargaining chip.  
  
I knew the Secretary of Defense also had his eye on it, and Baker wouldn't sell Metal Gear to me, so I was stuck. Until Ocelot came up with a great idea. We had information from an ArmsTECH employee that something was going down soon. Later we found out the details. Jim Houseman was planning to steal Metal Gear, and Baker could write it all off in taxes. Not a bad idea, but sides win, except for mine of course. Snake, did you ever have a dream, something you wanted? But couldn't have?  
  
Snake: Yeah, but what's your point.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Big Boss: As you probably know, I am the greatest solider of this century. I wished for a world where soldier's like myself could live without the shame of their wrong doings. A free place, for soldiers, like us. Outer Heaven. However, the US didn't' like my train of thought. No matter how great I was, even as the commander of FOXHOUND, the greatest mercenary organization in the world, I still had no power. I was nothing more than a dog whose leash was held by the USA. With Metal Gear, I planned to go against the US, and get my wish.  
  
Snake: Listen, how do I fit into all this?  
  
Big Boss: I was just getting to that. Jim Houseman wanted the best mercenary's around. I knew that that was some heavy artillery. Ocelot had the idea that we could send you in. You were nothing more than a puppet Snake. Clearing the way for Ocelot and myself. We got what we came for.  
  
Snake: It's too late, Metal Gear is scrap metal now.  
  
Big Boss: So what, we got something even better, the original plans and schematics, in that case, we can build our own. But of course, we're gonna make some modifications. Snake, with you drawing all of the Secretary of Defense's fire, we were able to get in and get out with what we needed. Thank you very much Snake.  
  
Snake: There's something I need to know, something that I heard. They said that the second access code was inside me, my blood, how is that possible?  
  
Big Boss: Snake, you've heard of the Human Genome Project, correct? The mapping of the human cell, genes, and DNA.  
  
Snake: Yes, I have.  
  
  
  
Big Boss: Well, Snake, there's no easy way for me to say this, so I'm just going to say it, in essence, you are my clone! I am your father!  
  
Snake: No, no, NO! That...that..that can't be true, there's no way it could be! NO! NO!  
  
Big Boss: Calm down Snake.  
  
Snake: No! THAT isn't true!!! I can't be related to you! NEVER!  
  
Snake grabs M9 off the ground and points it at Big Boss. Big Boss immediately points the revolver at Snake.  
  
Big Boss: Snake, if you fire, I'll fire back and we'll both be dead. Don't do this.  
  
Snake: Why should I listen to you, your a traitor.  
  
Snake fires his M9 at Big Boss, who takes cover.  
  
Big Boss fires his revolver at Snake while Snake runs for cover, however one bullet catches Snake in the side and Snake falls to the ground.  
  
Big Boss: Did I get him?  
  
Big Boss gets up slowly, however, Snake fires his M9 and hit's Big Boss in the shoulder.  
  
Big Boss: (Falls back from where he came from) AHH!  
  
Snake gets up and hides where he was trying to get to.  
  
Big Boss: Very good Snake! But no one gets lucky twice!  
  
Big Boss and Snake exchange fire at each other.  
  
Stopping in between to reload.  
  
Snake runs out of ammo.  
  
Snake: Crap! NO!  
  
Snake searches his pockets and ammo cases. He has one bullet left and he takes it out of his ammo pouch. Snake reloads the gun and is about to take aim when Big Boss shoots Snake in the shoulder, only nicking him. Snake falls back down to the ground. He's no dead, but Big Boss thinks he is.  
  
Big Boss comes out from behind and walks over to Snake.  
  
Big Boss: (Looking at Snake) I'm sorry Snake...  
  
Snakes gets back up and shoots Big Boss right in the heart. Big Boss falls to the ground, dead.  
  
Snake: No, I'm sorry.  
  
Snake gets up and takes Big Boss's revolver and extra ammo.  
  
Snake: Too bad you won't be around to conclude your story.  
  
Snake gets up and walks away, leaving Big Boss, ArmsTECH and everything else behind him.  
  
Fade-out. 


	15. "Mr. President"

Scene 022  
  
Fade in, a dark room.  
  
A guard and Ocelot are standing over 2 bodies.  
  
Ocelot: Who else did you recover?  
  
Guard: We have Big Boss's body, as well as Cyrax. The US found Houseman and Baker before we could.  
  
Ocelot: Don't dispose of the bodies. Keep Big Boss's remains frozen, they may be useful, I need a replacement arm, I'll take his as well.  
  
Guard: What about Cyrax?  
  
Ocelot: Hand him over to ArmsTECH, they can try out there gene therapy on him, I have no use for his body.  
  
Guard: He was badly wounded in the torso, what should we do?  
  
Ocelot: (sigh) Fit him with that "prototype" and then hand him over.  
  
Guard: Yes sir.  
  
The guard leaves. Ocelot looks at Big Boss.  
  
Ocelot: (chuckle) I knew I was your right hand man boss, but now I've got your right hand...(chuckle)  
  
Don't worry, I'll be sure to finish the Genome Army, just as you wanted.  
  
Ocelot's phone rings.  
  
Ocelot: Yeah? (pause) Yeah, ok. I made it out. (Pause) No, he was killed by Snake. (pause) Yes, we're keeping his remains. No, Snake isn't aware that you were as well Big Boss's son. Yes, of course, good bye. Mr. President.  
  
Fade-out.  
  
The End. 


End file.
